A conventional method of cutting out label seals into a predetermined shape is known (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 7-39062, for example). An example of the conventional technique is described with reference to FIG. 6 to FIG. 8. FIG. 6 is a flow chart of the conventional technique, FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a label lift-up, and FIG. 8 is a plan view showing the label lift-up. The reference sign 51 indicates an adhesive applying step and the reference sign S3 indicates a cutting step. The reference sign 2 indicates a continuous label body before waste peel-off (waste removal), the reference sign 4 indicates label pieces, the reference sign 4a indicates a lifted-up label piece, the reference sign 7 indicates a separator, the reference sign 8 indicates a missing part, the reference sign 9 indicates a label waste, the reference sign 10 indicates the continuous label body, and the reference signs 83 and 84 indicate waste peel-off rollers, respectively.
In a conventional method as shown in FIG. 6, after the adhesive applying step S1, an adhesive layer is cut with metal cutting blades or the like in the cutting step S3. However, this method could not attain complete cutting of the adhesive in some cases. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 7, the “label lift-up” was performed, in which the label piece 4a was peeled off together with the label waste 9. In this case, as shown in FIG. 8, the continuous label body 10 had a missing part 8 (indicated by a virtual line) where the label piece 4 was missing, which was called an “omission”, and this caused deterioration of the yield rate and impaired the productivity. In addition, this may cause complaints from customers because of a shortage of the label pieces 4.